


Un remedio contra el agotamiendo

by soreto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, First Dates, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Un remedio contra el malhumor





	Un remedio contra el agotamiendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moka/gifts), [Una gran persona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Una+gran+persona).



Dio golpecitos suaves sobre su escritorio de manera repetida mientras aumentaba el ritmo, hasta que los "golpecitos" se tornaron en un sonido de impaciencia notable. La personas a su frente, de rostro odioso y nombre Sai, le explicaba porque el cierre de fin de año no iba a estar ese día: Sasuke Uchiha, CEO de la empresa, terminó por gritar con fuerza y palabras más ofensivas de lo normal—al menos si se consideraba como era su nulo agrado con el otro—. Sai siguió explicando con una sonrisa, haciendo enojar más a su presidente.

Cuando hubo salido de la oficina, Sasuke tomó un pisapapeles y lo lanzó contra una pared cercana por donde había salido Sai.

Las puertas rechinaron un poco segundos después, dando paso a una mujer joven de ojos de un peculiar color lila, quien detectó la pared dañada por el impacto del pisapapeles cuando entro a la oficina, y encontró el objeto culpable en el suelo al entrar a la oficina.

—No tengo tiempo, así que si no tienes nada bueno que decir: retírate —escupió irritado a la mujer, su asistente.

Hinata se encogió un poco de hombros, pero sacudió la cabeza para tomar valor. Recogió el bonito pisapapeles arruinado, y lo puso sobre el escritorio del CEO.

—Señor presidente, escuche un golpe fuerte en la pared, por eso entré—dijo ella suavemente, intentando excusarse y viendo como el otro tenía una postura muy rígida de que denotaba mucha tensión—. Si me permite...quisiera hablar como su amiga que soy —junto sus manos sobre su pecho, un poco nerviosa por el tremendo malhumor que llevaba cargando el Uchiha desde hace unos meses.

Hinata llevaba conociendo al hombre desde hacía unos años, y para sorpresa de sus conocidos, llevaban una buena amistad; el carácter dulce la mujer era a veces necesario para que Sasuke no quisiera despedir a quien colmara su paciencia.

La petición de Hinata lo hizo respirar profundo para tranquilizarse, y le indicó que se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—No...—Hinata se mordió el labio, no sabiendo cómo decir eso sin ofender a su amigo—, no puedes seguir así, no sólo porque no es bueno para los demás, sino porque tampoco es bueno para ti.

— ¿Y perder mi tiempo siendo amable? —bufo Sasuke, con menos fuerza de lo que hubiera querido: estaba agotado.

—Bueno, yo...—no estaba siendo fácil, pero tenía una idea de porque el hombre estaba así: su última relación fue un desastre—. ¿Sa-sabes? Mi primo Neji estuvo también decaído por una relación, y él...él se inscribió en uno de esos eventos donde hablan con personas por unos minutos.

—¡Hinata! —Apuró Sasuke irritado, sabiendo más o menos a donde iba esa plática—. No me interesa —sentenció.

—¡Tú hermano te inscribió en uno de esos porque yo se pedí! —gritó un poco asustada la mujer.

—¿Qué tú...que? —parpadeo el Uchiha estupefacto—. ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!

—Pensaba en tu bien, como una buena amiga; además estoy totalmente de acuerdo —respondió una voz grave desde la puerta, donde estaba parado Itachi con una suave sonrisa—. Con los gritos, supongo que Hinata ya te lo dijo. Y yo que venía a decírtelo.

Finalmente, después de intentar zafarse de esa "ridiculez"—como lo nombró Sasuke—, termino bajando su cabeza en derrota, mientras ambos le daban muchos consejos sin que el Uchiha menor pusiera atención.

Así fue como Sasuke Uchiha, CEO de una empresa tecnológica, terminó teniendo que aguantarse su enojo durante la próxima hora. Teniendo que hablar cinco minutos con una lista de hombres y mujeres—porque su hermano conocía muy bien lo flexible de sus preferencias— que no ayudaban a su malhumor.

Hasta que casi al final de la hora, se topó con un joven de cabellos rubios y bonitos ojos azules que parecía no cansarse de sonreír, o hablar.

—¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! —Se presentó ensanchando más su sonrisa si era posible, y estirando su mano para saludar a Sasuke, quien correspondió el gesto sin mucho ánimo—. Y por lo que veo eres algo callado... ¿Sasuke? —leyó en voz alta el vergonzoso gafete de identificación que les dieron; _¡Te odio Itachi!_

—Sí —fue todo lo que dijo a la palabrería del rubio.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero estar aquí —confesó Naruto pasando una de sus manos por su cuello riendo—. Mi amiga Sakura me obligó, algo así como: "¡Tienes que sentar cabeza, Naruto!" Cree que no me tomó las cosas en serio, y que necesito una relación...

Aquello le pareció tan similar a su situación, que le apreció lo suficientemente divertido para reír. Sasuke desvió la mirada avergonzado al ver la atención de Naruto sobre él.

— ¡Ah! Tienes una buena sonrisa —señaló Naruto, recargando su barbilla sobre su mano. Sasuke quiso decirle que si hablaban de buenas sonrisas, la del rubio era mucho mejor, pensamiento que sólo lo hizo sonrojarse.

La hora termino con una señal de los organizadores, y varios de los asistentes se fueron acompañados. Sasuke no estaba seguro de que hacer a continuación, no quería darle el gusto a Itachi de verlo con una nueva cita, y tenía mejores cosas que hacer, no obstante, la sonrisa de Naruto al despedirse le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa: realmente había disfrutado su rato con el Uzumaki, o más bien, que le había gustado la brillante personalidad y alegre personalidad del joven.

— ¡Espera...! —Exclamó Sasuke con más entusiasmo del debido a Naruto que ya se estaba dando la media vuelta para irse—. Te invito un trago —se aclaró la garganta, tapando su boca con su puño: _¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿O porque le gustaba cada vez más cuando las mejillas con curiosas marcas de Naruto se veían adorables al sonreír?_

— ¿Me estas invitando a una cita? —preguntó sorprendido Naruto.

—Por supuesto, _dobe..._ —gruño un poco impaciente por la lenta reacción del rubio, quien lució ligeramente molesto por el amigable insulto.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó molesto, pero luego volvió a mostrar sus dientes en una de sus mejores sonrisas—. ¡Está bien! ¡Pero sólo si me invitas a cenar también, _teme_!

Sasuke se permitió sonreír también. El Uchiha se dio cuenta que en toda la noche no había pensado en trabajo, y que todo su estrés se había desvanecido. Nunca iba a agradecer a Hinata, mucho menos a Itachi, que un año después tuviera alguien que le dijera "bienvenido" de vez en cuando; y no hacía falta, las pequeñas sonrisas de Sasuke fueron la respuesta para sus amigos y familia de como había resultado de ese día.

 


End file.
